Hiro Nakamura (Earth-H)
History Hiro Nakamura is the son of self-made millionaire Kaito Nakamura and his wife Ishi. Hiro was a somewhat odd child. He had trouble picking social cues, his senses seemed much more sensitive than most and he had many tics. He was diagnosed with autism at a young age. Kaito believed that Hiro would never accomplish anything, a fact that that seemed confirmed when Hiro struggled in school and was even worse at sports. Hiro was the victim of bullying for most of his school life. The only real escape he had was in anime and manga. While his mother always remained loving, Hiro had a special his grandfather, who would tell him Japanese legends and folktales that Hiro found just as exciting as his favorite shows. His grandfather also introduced Hiro to American comic books, which he brought back to Japan after various business trips. They became a bit of an obsession for Hiro for the rest of his life. When Hiro graduated high school, he thought his life might be turning around. He wanted a degree in computer programming, hoping to finally step out his father's shadow. He dreamed of going to other countries and seeing the world. However, two tragedies stopped Hiro dead in his tracks. His grandfather, a Hiroshima survivor, passed away after a long battle with cancer. Within just a couple of months, his mother died in a car accident. With the two people who truly understood him gone, Hiro fell into a deep depression. After months, Hiro decided to be like all his favorite heroes and carry on despite his hardships. Unfortunately, his grades had slipped a lot during this time, with Hiro barely being able to graduate. Hiro was unable to find a job. Eventually, he took up his father's offer to work as a low-level programmer for his company. While Hiro was grateful, this was still a blow to him. Hiro had tried to defy everyone's expectations, to be free to go anywhere, see anything. Now he had disappointed his father yet again and was stuck as an office drone. Hiro felt trapped and didn't see a way out. Until the train incident that is. Super-Hiro Hiro did not enjoy his job. He found it monotonous and his boss frequently criticized his day-dreaming. Still, Hiro had a bright spot in his job. He met fellow geek, Ando Masahashi and became quick friends, Hiro first real one. Ando made Hiro's job more bearable but, Hiro couldn't help feel he should being something else with his life. He got the chance on his way to work one day. While waiting for his subway train, Hiro saw a man standing by the tracks, distracted by his cell phone. Hiro didn't think that much of until he noticed the man was on the edge and was in danger of falling. Hiro tried to warn the man but, the extremely crowded prevented Hiro from being heard or getting to the man. To Hiro's horror, the man began to fall. He never felt so helpless. A man was about to be seriously injured or worse, and Hiro had to watch. If only he could be like the heroes in the favorite stories. Hiro closed his eyes...and opened them to find himself right in front of the falling man. Hiro grabbed him just in time and pulled him up. Within a couple of seconds, a subway train rushed past them. The man repeatedly thanked Hiro for saving him. While Hiro was happy that saved the man, he was also very bewildered. How had moved towards the man so quickly when he didn't even remember moving. It was impossible. Or maybe, Hiro was special after all. Hiro was eager to tell Ando but, the other man was naturally unbelieving of his friend's claims. Hiro spent the next day trying to use his powers. Other than moving a few inches, Hiro couldn't teleport as far as he did yesterday. While hanging with Ando at a bar that, he did manage to teleport himself into the woman's restroom. Although, Ando told that didn't mean much other than it would label him a pervert. The next morning, Hiro was without any concrete proof he could teleport. He began to doubt himself, wondering if his unfilling life is all he has to look forward to. While the subway, he noticed a poster advertising New York. Hiro idly thought how much he would like to see New York. He blinked and opened his eyes to find himself in Times Square. Genesis '' ''Powers Teleporation-'''Hiro has the ability to teleport, allowing him to instantly travel between two points. His form teleportation is especially powerfull, letting Hiro teleport from one side of the world to the other without much effort. ''Time Travel-'''''By focussing his power, Hiro can travel up to three months into the future and return to the present. He is currently unable to travel to the past but, made be able to change that with enough practice.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-H Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Heroes Category:Teleportation Category:Time Travel